


Sexually Precocious Teenagers

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is pretty sure his asexuality is a deal-breaker that will keep him from having a relationship with Derek. (Spoiler alert: it’s not.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, Scott and Stiles have a very close friendship in this fic. And despite the title, there is no smut.

Scott comes down the hallway, fresh from his post-workout shower, and freezes in the doorway of his room.

“Stiles, why are you naked in my bed?” he asks, his voice coming out a little higher than he’d intended.

“Dude, melodramatic much?” Stiles says with a grin, flipping back the sheet to reveal that he’s still wearing boxers.

He _is_ shirtless, though, and Scott can see a light flush of color on his chest before Stiles pulls the covers back over himself. He tosses his towel across the hamper and pulls on a shirt, but decides not to change out of his basketball shorts.

“Okay,” he says, curiosity piqued. “Why are you _almost_ naked in my bed?”

“You were a sexually precocious teenager,” Stiles says with confidence, though Scott can hear his heart racing. “I figured you’d be the best person to learn from.”

Well, Scott certainly wasn’t expecting his best friend to be here _propositioning him for sex_.

“Stiles, you’ve never been interested in sex,” he says, slowly approaching the bed. When he sees Stiles open his mouth to argue, he says, “Well, other than theoretically, of course. So why are you wanting to do it now?”

Stiles had maintained a crush on Lydia Martin through the entirety high school, rather conveniently. So when the other guys would talk about sex or dating, Stiles would promptly bring her up, and everyone would just roll their eyes and move on. Stiles could pretend he wanted to date her, wanted to have sex with her, because she was safely out of reach. It would never actually happen.

“Oh, you know, I figured it was time,” Stiles says in an overly casual tone that Scott doesn’t buy for a second.

He keeps rambling along, making excuses, but Scott just sighs and climbs up on the bed. He settles himself on top Stiles, resting his weight down slowly, and tucks his face against Stiles’ neck. Stiles relaxes beneath him, and his voice trails off as his arms come up, curling around Scott’s waist.

He gives Stiles a moment of peace, then says, “This is about Derek, isn’t it?”

Stiles stiffens immediately, denial already halfway out of his mouth, and Scott gets ready to lift up, let Stiles get away if he needs to.

But Stiles keeps his arms around Scott, and calms a little, taking a deep breath. “Why would it be about Derek?” he asks, because Stiles always needs to assess how much other people know, before he’ll even consider confessing anything.

“Come on, Stiles,” Scott says, because he doesn’t really want to play this game. “I know you two have been getting closer, and I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know you’re interested. But you’re worried about something, right?” he asks, settling his chin on Stiles’ chest, watching his expression.

  Stiles holds out for a moment, just blinking at him, but eventually it all pours out. “Dude, not only is Derek ridiculously gorgeous and amazing, he probably gets laid like three times a night! How is an ace guy supposed to compete with _that_?”

“There _is_ no competition,” Scott says firmly. “That’s not how relationships work. You don’t have to have sex with Derek for him to like you.” Then he grins. “Also, three times a night seems kind of excessive.”

“Okay, so maybe he doesn’t have as much sex as _you_ ,” Stiles says with a smirk, and Scott rolls his eyes. “But, like, that’s gotta be a deal-breaker, right? The no sex thing?” He doesn’t give Scott a chance to answer before he goes on, saying, “And you know what? I’m not even sure he’s interested in me. All this anxiety might be for nothing.”

Scott knows exactly how Derek feels about Stiles, but it’s not his place to say. He’d promised Derek that all those late-night conversations they’d had on the roof would stay there, and he’s not going to go back on his word.

He has to go about this a different way.  

“Well, here’s a novel thought,” he says, just a little bit teasing. “But have you considered actually talking about this with _Derek_?”

“Uh, yeah _,_ ” Stiles huffs. “I almost brought it up yesterday. But I don’t know what I’m _doing_ , I’m not even sure if I can explain things right.”

“You got me to understand,” Scott says with a smile. “And we are talking about Derek, here. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“Not on purpose,” Stiles mutters. “But seriously, how do you tell a guy that you think he’s hot and awesome, but you don’t actually want to bang him?”

“You’ll find a way, I’m sure,” Scott says, rolling off Stiles and nudging at him encouragingly. “A more tactful way, I hope.”

Stiles yelps as Scott almost pushes him out of the bed. “What, right now? I’m not going _now_!”

“If you don’t, you’ll just talk yourself out of it again,” Scott says sternly. “Things must be getting to a breaking point, if you’re over here trying to get sex experience.” He slides out of bed, too. “You want me to drive you over?” he asks kindly.

Stiles sighs. “No,” he says grudgingly, and pulls on his shirt. “I’ll go by myself.”

“I’m proud of you,” Scott says cheerfully, holding open the door.

Stiles shoots him one last nervous glance, but he does go, and Scott listens for as long as he can to the sound of the jeep heading toward the loft.

 

*

 

Stiles takes the stairs up as slowly as possible, but it doesn’t help. He still doesn’t know what to say, and his heart still feels like it’s trying to climb up his throat. He’s not totally sure he’ll be able to tell Derek anything.

Normally he’d use his key to let himself in, but his hands are really shaking, so gives a jittery little knock instead.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek says, sliding open the door. “I’ve gotta grab something out of the oven; give me a second, okay?”

When Stiles manages a nod, Derek gives him a little smile and then hurries away.

It’s a brief reprieve, but Stiles is willing to take it. He walks over to the couch, but finds he’s too nervous to sit. He settles for taking deep breaths instead, and abruptly realizes Derek must be baking bread, if the pleasant scent of yeast is anything to go by.

“Okay,” Derek says, returning from the kitchen. He looks a little flushed from the heat of the oven, and Stiles tries not to stare. “What’s up?”

“I have to tell you something,” Stiles blurts, his tongue getting away from him. He’d hoped to lead into it a little more subtly.

“All right,” Derek says easily, expression open and expectant. “Go ahead.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow, because it almost seems like Derek knows what’s coming. “Did Scott call you?” he asks, just a little bit suspicious. He totally wouldn’t put it past Scott.

“No,” Derek says, giving him an odd look. “Should he have? Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” Stiles hurries to say. “I was just wondering if you, uh, if you already knew.”

“If I already knew _what_?” Derek asks, looking confused.

Stiles has to accept that he’s definitely been stalling, and that he’s going to have to put it out there at some point. “I just, um,” he says, clearing his throat. “I think you already know that I, uh, kind of have a crush on you?”

He’s so nervous it comes out like a question, and he rolls his eyes at himself.

“Kind of?” Derek asks, a little smile curling at the corner of his mouth, his eyes soft.

“Well, okay, I totally do,” Stiles says in a rush, because it doesn’t seem like Derek minds. “But there’s a problem.”

“What is it?” Derek asks curiously.

“It’s my…uh, orientation,” he says, stumbling over the words. “I’m ace. I don’t have sex.”

He stares hard at the floor, afraid to see Derek’s reaction. He should just leave, he’s really not sure what he was thinking, coming here and—

Derek’s feet appear in his line of sight, and he bolsters his courage, taking a deep breath and dragging his eyes up to Derek’s.

“I’m not seeing how that’s a problem,” Derek says quietly, expression just as soft and open as it was before.

Stiles stares at him, shocked. “Not a—don’t you think you’re going to _want to_ —”

“Stiles,” Derek says firmly. “I haven’t had sex since Jennifer, and I haven’t wanted to. I don’t miss it. It never really mattered that much to me.”

“I…but don’t you…” he trails off, not sure what he wants to say. He’d honestly expected to be rejected by now. All his life he’s met people who either loved sex, or wanted nothing to do with it, but he’s never met anyone who’s _indifferent_. 

“What I care about is intimacy,” Derek says. “It’s not the same thing as sex,” he adds when Stiles opens his mouth to ask.

“Then what kind of thing is it?” Stiles asks. Maybe it’s stuff like hugging? Stiles is totally down for hugging.

“Can I show you?” Derek asks quietly.

He trusts Derek not to take things too far, so he nods immediately, though he’s not sure what to expect.

“Here,” Derek says, holding both of his hands out, palm up.

Stiles stares for a moment before he realizes what Derek wants him to do, and he settles his hands on top of Derek’s.

“It’s things like this,” Derek says, curling his fingers around Stiles’ and gently squeezing. “And like this.” He dips his head down, lays his cheek against Stiles’ neck and gently nuzzles, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ tingling skin as he pulls away.

“Okay?” he asks, and Stiles just blinks at him for a second, dazed. He rarely lets other people touch him, because he’s afraid it’s going to lead to places he doesn’t want to go. But this…

He just nods, eyes wide.

“Would you?” Derek asks, tilting his head to the side in invitation.

“Um, yeah,” Stiles says, gripping Derek’s hands tightly.

He doesn’t have much stubble to speak of, but he still drags his cheek along Derek’s neck, then places a little kiss there, just like Derek did. Derek’s whole body seems to relax under his lips when he does, and it makes Stiles feel light and happy.

Derek kisses him on the edge of his jaw as he pulls away, and Stiles smiles at him, feeling pleasantly overwhelmed. Derek’s hands are still a solid point of contact between them, keeping him steady.

“It’s things like that,” Derek says, eyes flitting across Stiles’ face. “But if that was too much, I can—”

“I liked it,” Stiles interrupts, because Derek looks worried. “A lot. It was just such a new sensation, I had to process it some.”

“Take all the time you need,” Derek says softly, smiling now.

And Derek, he just looks so kind and understanding and beautiful, Stiles can’t help blurting, “Can I hug you?”

Derek blinks, looking surprised, but then he’s letting go of Stiles’ hands and sliding his arms around him instead. Stiles buries his face against Derek’s chest, breathing in deep, hands clenching in Derek’s shirt. He’s never felt more content than when Derek just holds him close, cheek pressed against Stiles’ hair.  

“I spent all this time, so sure no one would ever want anything with me. And Derek, I’m…” _Scared? Worried?_ He’s not quite sure. “But I want to try this. I want to be with you,” he says, squeezing Derek tight.

Derek just keeps his arms around him, presses a kiss to the top of his head. “It was the hug that convinced you, huh?” he asks, lightly teasing.

Stiles laughs, muffled against the fabric of Derek’s shirt. “Yep, that was definitely it. I’m gonna be needing those on the regular.”

“That can be arranged,” Derek says, and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. “Along with some dates, maybe a family dinner, too.”

Stiles pulls away a little, so he can see Derek’s face. “Yeah? You really want that?” He waits for Derek’s nod, says, “I can’t wait to see my dad’s face when I tell him I have a boyfriend.”

“I like the sound of that,” Derek says, and Stiles kisses him on the corner of his mouth, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
